Possible Story or Chapter Ideas
by DLMAKnight
Summary: These are my ideas that could possible became a story or chapter. I will even place old edits of old stories here also. Changed the rating just in case of words used in one of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potterverse's characters since they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them and hopeful return them in good condition.

**Courtroom 10-Trials of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew**

Jacob Willis with the protective detail for Harry Donovan-Potter-Black and Hermione Cadmus-Snape were sitting in the gallery of the courtroom waiting for the trials to begin. Fudge was not happy when members of Torchwood showed up with a copy of the Paternity/Heritage Potions Results for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. What he saw was that his powers of office were greatly reduced with a member of the Royal Family found alive even thou the person is not yet 13 years old cannot fully rule. It was the Princess and Crowned Prince that got a real trial for Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was chained to the chair with his lawyer Andrew Lancing at his side to defend him. Minister Fudge, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Head of Aurors were the three main judges with the 50 members of the Jury ready to hear the cases today.

Minister Fudge's spoke "Sirius Black is charged with betraying the Potter family to You-Know-Who, being a death eater, and killing 13 muggles. How do your pleas to the charges against you?"

"My client wishes to enter a plea of NOT GUILTY to all charges." Andrew replied.

"Let the record show that Sirius Black's Lawyer has said NOT GUILTY to all charges. We will give the defendant three drops of the truth serum now." Fudge said.

Auror Tonks put three drops onto Sirius Black's tongue and waited for his eyes to glaze over which is the sign that the potion is working. "He is ready for questioning now. "Auror Tonks said.

**First questions:** "Were you James and Lily Potter's Secret-Keeper?"

**Answer:** "No, I was not the secret-keeper. The day before Albus Dumbledore was to cast the charm James and I decided that I would be a target because everyone knew that I would most likely be the secret-keeper. Also, I was the blood-adopted father for Harry since his 1st Birthday."

**Second Question:** "Who was the secret-keeper of James and Lily Potter?"

**Answer:** "Peter Pettigrew was the secret-keeper and James and Lily bother put it in each of their wills who the real secret-keeper was."

**Third Question:** "Are you now or ever was a Death Eater?"

**Answer:** "No, I am not nor do I even have the Dark Mark.

**Fourth Question:** "Did you fire the spell/curse that killed the 13 muggles after the Potter's Death?

**Answer:** "No, I did not and if you had checked my wand it would have shown that I did not do it."

"Auror Tonks, would you please get Sirius Black's wand and check it for previous spells." Said Fudge.

Tonks took Black's wand out of the sealed container and put her wand to the other to see the echoes. There was no spell work that showed blowing a street apart and killing anyone.

Madam Bones said, "That they had no more questions for him and that it was time for a vote and verdict. All those in favor of Not Guilty or Innocent raise your hands now." There were 45 hands raised. "All those in favors of guilty raises your hands." There were five hands including the Minister of Magic and his undersecretary Madam Umbridge. She knew that the Crown Prince will be getting rid of Fudge and his stooges soon."

"Sirius Black, you are here by declared innocent of all charges. Your blood-adopted son will be in you custody by the time that you leave her today. Also you will be given compensation of one million galleons for neither improper handling of his trial and not testing the wan nor questioning the person before sending them to prison. We will also like to pay for all medical bills that you will have been regaining your health." Fudge said.

Jacob Willis stood up and gave the sign to the Royal Guards before his announcement. "Fudge, the Crown Prince Harry James Donovan-Potter-Black has ordered that you are here by impeached and be held at a Torchwood facility for trial. Madam Bones, he requested that you act as interim Minister until an emergency election can be held."

The Royal Guards placed the magic reducing manacles on Fudge and ported him to a Torchwood holding cell. The members of the press couldn't believe what had been said. The Boy-Who-Lived are the Crown Prince and the Blood Adopted son of Sirius Black. The story they were told that the Donovan heir had been found but weren't told the identity of the heir. They wanted to know who was the heir before Harry thou.

Sirius Black was cleaned up and brought to the gallery to sit with Jacob, Harry, and Hermione to watch the trial of Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew was chained to the chair with his lawyer Robert Jones at his side to defend him.

Madam Bones, Heads of the Aurors and the temporary Head of the Magical Law Enforcement were the three main judges and the 50 members of the jury to hear this case today.

Madam Bone's spoke "Peter Pettigrew is charged with Betraying the Potter family to You-Know-Who and Dumbledore, being a member of the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eater, being an illegal animagus, killing 13 muggles and fraud from faking your death. How do your pleas to the charges against you?"

"My client, wishes to enter a plea of NOT GUILTY to all of the charges." Robert replies.

"Let the record show that Peter Pettigrew lawyer said not guilty to all of the charges. We will give the defendant three drops of the truth serum now." Madam Bones said.

Auror Tonks put three drops onto Peter Pettigrew's tongue and waited for his eyes to glaze over. "He is ready for questioning now." Auror Tonks said.

**First Question:** "Were your James and Lily Potter's secret-keeper."

**Answer:** "Yes, I was. Dumbledore got Sirius Black to get James to reconsider being the secret-keeper. Dumbledore found out about Sirius Black blood adopting Harry on his first birthday. So we were going to set Black up to take the fall because Dumbledore wanted Harry with the magic hating Dursley's when the Potter died.

**Second Question:** "Are you a death eater and/or a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

**Answer:** "Yes, I am a Death Eater and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had me spying on the Dark Lord to get information for him."

**Third Question:** "Are you an illegal Animagus? If so what is your form?"

**Answer:** "Yes, I am and I have a rat form. I along with Black and Potter became animagus in our fifth year because Dumbledore let Remus Lupin into Hogwarts even thou he is a werewolf. It was Dumbledore's idea for the three of us to become Animagus."

**Fourth Question:** "Were you the one to kill the 13 muggles after the Potter's deaths and saying that Sirius Black betrayed them?"

**Answer:** "Yes, I did because Dumbledore didn't want Harry with Black. He was already with a fake will that he would use when he had Black and the Longbottoms out of the way. He also didn't want the truth to come out that his family had been the ones to keep the Royal Family from the throne until they had one that they could control. It wasn't Crouch Jr. or the three Lestranges that tortured the Longbottom and put blocks on Neville Longbottom's mind and magic. Dumbledore and several of his inner circles that did it and then placed the memories into the four before the Aurors arrived."

**Fifth Question:** "How do you know this?"

**Answer:** "Because I was the one that was there watching it happen since I was a member of the inner circle."

**Sixth Question:** "Can you name the other inner circle member that Dumbledore has?"

**Answer:** "Molly Weasley, Hagrid, Petunia Dursley, Fudge, Umbridge, Hitchens, Figgs, Couch Sr., Emma Granger, Watson Granger, Jones, Crocker, and myself."

**Seventh Question:** "Who were the four to torture the Longbottom and did the charms on Neville?"

**Answer:** "Couch Sr., Fudge, Emma and Watson Granger. They used the wands of the other person and put their memories into their minds."

Madam Bones, "That they had no more questions for him and that it was time for a vote and verdict. All those in favors of not guilty raises your hands." There was only one hand rose which was Madam Umbridge. "All those in favors of guilty raised your hands." There were 49 hands raised.

"Peter Pettigrew you are found guilty of all the charges. You are here by sentenced to Azkaban for Life and sentence for the KISS after all trials are finished. You will lose your Order of the Merlin, lost of any properties or moneys in your name unless it is in the Pettigrew Family's Main Vault which goes to your heir Ronald formerly Weasley. If you chose to claim him as your son and heir, and if not it Madam Bones said.

Peter looked at the papers his lawyer showed him the results of the Paternity Potion that Arthur Weasley had done on all of Molly's Children to know which ones were his or not. Peter told the lawyer to claim him as his son and heir.

"Madam Bones, he accepts Ronald formerly Weasley as his heir which will make him Ronald Pettigrew. If we could have Gringotts take care of it." A lawyer said.

"Gringotts will be at his holding cell and while you are at it a temporary guardian must be chosen."Madam Bones said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potterverse's characters since they belong to J.K. Rowling and do not own the Torchwood characters since they belong to the BBC. I am only borrowing them and hopeful return them in good condition. The only Character that I own is Jacob Willis.

**Platform 9 ¾ **

The Hogwarts Express is due to arrive any minute now and two teams from the Magical Torchwood and Magical Law Enforcement is at the Platform to take one Harry Donovan-Potter-Black(Harry Potter) and Hermione Cadmus-Snape (Hermione Granger) into Protective Custody. Earlier this morning all four Durselys were arrested on several of charges. Mr. and Mrs. Grangers were also arrested on various charges similar to the Dursleys. What they found out in the Granger's Residence would turn the Wizarding World on its head.

The first thing that happen on the Platform as the train was arriving was several wards that stopped the use of portkeys, floo travel, and apparition. They also put up an anti-animagus charm which would force an animagus back into his human form. They were planning on catching and illegal animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew while they were at it.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were waiting for their five children to arrive when they saw the members of Torchwood and Law Enforcement were at the Platform. They knew something was going to go down but Arthur didn't know that his life was about to be turn upside down.

The Express arrived right on time with member of Torchwood boarding the train. They were looking for the compartment that held Harry and Hermione. Jacob Willis was the one to find them.

"Mister Potter and Miss Granger, My name is Jacob Willis and I work as an Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic with Magical Torchwood. I am here because both of your parents or guardians were arrested this morning after you had already left Hogwarts. I cannot go into details on why, but I have to place you in protective custody for now. If you will collect your school trunk and then I will shrink them down for you afterward place them into your pockets." Jacob Willis said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other trying to figure out if they should be going with him or not. Hermione asked, "Do you have any paperwork or badge that could prove any of this?"

Jacob took out his Torchwood credentials to show them and the Orders from the Ministry signed by the Minister of Magic.

Harry and Hermione looked the items over and decided that this wasn't some trick. They took their school trunks down from the rack and Harry picked up Hedwig's cage with her sleeping inside. Jacob shrinks their school trunks down to a small box and they both pick them up.

Ron didn't know what to do when Scabbers came out of his hiding place and he was instantly recognize by Jacob Willis as being Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew. Jacob let his wand slide out of his wand hostler put his wand into his hand. He fired a stunner at the rat and Scabbers stopped moving and looked like he was sleeping.

"Why did you stun my pet rat for? He wasn't doing anything to harm anyone." Ron yelled.

"That Pet Rat as you called it is an illegal animagus and is wanted in for questioning." Jacob replied before taking the rat into his hands. Jacob turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "Well we have to be leaving now before my stunner wears off."

Harry and Hermione left the compartment with Harry carrying Hedwig's cage with her inside. Jacob Willis was following them out of the compartment and off of the train. Unbeknownst to them but as soon as they left the compartment Ron followed them with his trunk. He was planning on telling his mother what had happen so they could get in contact with the Headmaster.

Harry, Hermione, and Jacob got off of the train when the anti-animagus charm went into effect. The rat turned into a stunned Peter Pettigrew. Jacob called for manacles that had anti-magic charms on them. They restunned Peter Pettigrew and cuff the manacles onto his wrists.

All of the parents and press that were on the Platform was in shock. If this was truly Peter Pettigrew why was he hiding for 11 to 12 years as someone's pet rat? Arthur recognizes the rat that Jacob was carrying that transform into Peter as his family's pet rat Scabbers. He didn't know that it was Peter Pettigrew and he knew that his whole family would be question and this could cost him his job at the Ministry. Molly wasn't paying attention to Scrabbers turning into Peter Pettigrew. She was watching as Harry and Hermione were the first students off of the train and they were with Jacob Willis. The one person that Dumbledore didn't want near Harry or Hermione because of Jacob knows the truth. She went straight towards Harry and Hermione, and she was stopped by several members of Magical Law Enforcement ten feet from the two students. Jacob Willis walked towards Molly after his members removed Peter from the scene with a special portal that only Magical Torchwood is allowed to have and use. It is similar to a vanishing cabinet but it uses a portable archway.

"Molly Weasley, why are you near my two protective custody children and not waiting with your husband waiting for your own children to get off of the train?" Jacob Willis asked.

"You were forbidden by Dumbledore from having any contact with Harry Potter." Molly replied.

"Oh you mean that this order from Minister Fudge shouldn't be executed because Dumbledore cannot keep himself out of other people's business. Oh by the way Mrs. Molly Weasley, you are hereby under arrest for thief from minors, interfering with an investigation, harboring an illegal animagus among several other charges." Jacob replied.

Molly didn't understand what was going on but she believed that Dumbledore would get her out of trouble. She doesn't know that Dumbledore wouldn't be of much help because he will soon be having his own problems to be taken care of. They stunned Mrs. Weasley and took her into custody and placed the same kind of manacles on her and checked her for hidden portkeys and wands. They found two wands and several portkeys. She was removed from the scene with the same portal.

Arthur doesn't know what to do anymore but to get his children and take them home. He was going to find out what is going on and what he can do to stop it from costing him his job or his two adult children their jobs.

Jacob walked over to Harry and Hermione and said, "It was time that I move you to that protective place and explained everything that has happen." They started to follow him when Ron Weasley stepped off of the train and yelled, "Why are you arresting my mother and wait until Dumbledore hears about this." Someone from Department of Magical Law Enforcement stepped up and stat that your mother is being charged with several charges and one of them is interfering with an ongoing investigation. Someone handed the MLE Personnel a parchment and after reading it said,"Ronald Weasley, you are under arrest for thief from Harry Potter."

"I did no such thin and you have no proof that I did anything. You cannot arrest me because I am only thirteen years old." Ron replied.

"For your information anyone can be arrested at any age, but at age thirteen you can be charged somewhat like an adult. If said crime falls under old Pure Blood Laws that haven't been changed or taken off of the books Mr. Weasley," MLE Personnel Said.

Harry and Hermione couldn't believe what they were hearing but what about the other family members. Jacob Willis had the wards removed after they left using Torchwood Portal which took them to a hidden part of Gringott's Bank.

Arthur was in shock that his family's pet rat was Peter Pettigrew and that both his wife and youngest son were arrested. He walked up to the MLE Personnel that was holding his son under arrest to ask where they were taking his wife and son to. He was told that his wife is in a Torchwood Facility and his son will be taken to the Ministry. He was welcome to join them with the remaining members of his family after they got off of the train.

As soon as the wards and charms dropped the students were allowed off of the train. The students were talking among themselves about what had happen. Arthur collected Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy and told them that their pet rat was Peter Pettigrew and that their mother and brother were arrested.

"Father, Peter Pettigrew had been dead since Sirius Black killed him and thirteen muggles. And why have mother and Ronald been arrested for." Percy said.

"Percy while you all were still on the train Torchwood and MLE had placed wards and anti-charms on the platform. Your former pet rat Scabbers turned into Peter Pettigrew. Your mother and Ronald were arrested on thief charges with your mother have several more. I will be taking you all home and Percy you are in charge until I get back from the Ministry dealing with your brother." Arthur answered.

They took the public floo connection to get home to the Burrow. Everyone on the Platform and train were trying to understand what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is not completed. I am still working on it. This can be used in my rewrite of the story The Truth about Harry and Hermione. This could also be used with a story that I thinking about writing. I am still exploring different ideas to add to this.

**The Evidence Collected by Torchwood and Gringott's**

On the 14th of October The Potter's wrote their wills stating that Sirius Black is going to be their Secret-Keeper. The wills were witnesses by Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, Willis, Moody, Longbottoms, and Dumbledore. The wills Executors are Dumbledore and Willis but these wills were not signed with blood a quill, which means that they are not considered a legal document because the signatures are required by law to be signed in blood.

On the 21st The Potter's wrote their new wills state that Sirius Black was not going to be their Secret-Keeper but they were going to use Peter Pettigrew as the Secret-Keeper instead. Also the will stated that Sirius Black had blood-adopted Harry Potter and making him his blood heir making him Harry Potter-Black. The wills were witnessed by Black, Pettigrew, Willis, Longbottoms, Moody and Dumbledore. The wills Executors are Willis and Black and these wills were signed with blood quills by everyone and revoked all wills written before this date including the ones written on the 14th of October.

The Birth Records for Hermione Cadmus-Snape, Lily Donovan-Riddle, Rose Donovan-Grindelwald, Harry Donovan-Potter-Black, Ronald Pettigrew, and Ginny Dumbledore were the magical copies and had been sealed by Albus Dumbledore and the different Ministers of Magic. There were manual copies filled out with the names of Hermione Granger, Lily Evans, Rose Jones, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley and they were filled out by Dumbledore and the different Ministers of Magic.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger's real names are Wendell and Monica Wilkens and they had their Birth Records sealed with Death Records recorded manually and then sealed.

Memories of what happen when Dumbledore placed the spell, charms and wards on the Potter's Cottage. Also what happens on the night that the Potters dead. Plus on how they got Hermione and her placement into the Muggle World.

The Records showed that on the 31st of October Sirius Black was at Gringott's going over his father's will and brother Regulas will also. When he claimed the Headship of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and naming Harry Potter-Black as his blood/magical heir since his blood adopted him on his 1st birthday. He also had stated that if couldn't take care of Harry for any unknown reason than Harry was to be placed with Jacob Willis. This was a full day affair and he was there at 9:00 a.m. until just before the attack on the Potters happen. He was using a two-way mirror two talk to James when the attacked happen.

Records that show that Jacob Willis is in fact a member of the Donovan family but is not the true heir because Harry's bloodline is the true heir and his is the secondary bloodline with Hermione's being the third bloodline.

The Requests that the Ministry of Magic made to get copies of the court orders that stated that Jacob Willis is the Legal Guardian of Harry Potter and not Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Also, copies of the original court documents.

First thing on the morning after the death of James and Lily Potter; Jacob Willis filed their wills in the muggle and magical worlds, but Dumbledore had said wills to be sealed until Harry's 11th birthday. But then Dumbledore made it that Harry must request that the wills to be read or they will be read when he come of age and considered an adult.

-Harry was taken from the Potter's home before anyone from the Muggle or Magical Law Enforcement arrived on the scene.

-Sirius Black arrives demanding this godson and blood-adopted son but Hagrid refused saying that he needs to go to his aunt house on Dumbledore's orders.

-Harry was then taken somewhere until he was to arrive to be placed on the doorstep of the Dursley's midnight. He wasn't even given to the Dursley's just left on their doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger couldn't believe her luck after sending her parents away that the Dark Lord had taken over the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts. She was required to register at the Ministry to show either she has a betrothal agreement with someone in the Wizarding World or not. If she doesn't than the Ministry will pair her up with someone since she is over the age of 17 if she wants to keep her wand. She will only be allowed back to Hogwarts for her final year if her husband allows it or not.  
She was hoping that she wasn't going to be given to a Death Eater is the only thing that she was thinking when she got the letter from the Ministry saying that she was to be at the Ministry tomorrow at 9 am to meet her betrothal. She doesn't know who it is going to be and she was worried. The Order was worried to for her since she was a member of the Golden Trio and Harry's best friend. She got up the next morning and Remus Lupin took her to the Ministry since werewolves now had more rights. He was due to married Tonks in two days since werewolves were now allowed to married. So not only does she have to worry about marrying a Death Eater but a werewolf also. She arrived at the Ministry's Marriage Office when Remus stopped. He took a sniff of the air and he smelt a werewolf on the other side of the door. He was now more worried for Hermione because he smelt the werewolf that turned him. Inside the office was Fenrir Greyback and he was most likely her husband to be. They walked into the office and there was Greyback and the Ministry's official. Hermione was now scared because her husband to be was the one that changed Remus.  
Greyback wasn't happy to see Remus with his mate but didn't do anything just yet. He could smell that Remus scent wasn't really on her. She wasn't even looking at him and he could smell her fear. The official greeted them both after they entered the office. "Miss Granger, you are here to meet your husband and decide if you will be finishing your Hogwarts education. You will also be married today at the same time. If you want to have any friends or family here then you will need to send them an owl for them to arrive in the next hour for your marriage is set for noon. You will have a ministry worker and a female werewolf with you while you get your wedding robes/dress." Do you understand what I have said, he asked. "Yes, sir and May I have use of an owl to send for my friends." She replied and she hoped that Greyback would allow her to finish her education but she highly doubts it. "Yes and here is one of the Ministry's owls."

Dear everyone at the Burrow,  
I am to be married at noon here at the Ministry and if you want to see me married than you need to be here in the next hour. I am marrying Fenrir Greyback and would like you all to be here. I will understand if you do not wish to attend.  
Your friend,  
Hermione

She folded up her letter and gave it to the owl. She then looked at Greyback and asked, "Would I be allowed to finish my education or not. My parents left me money to pay for the tuition and for my school supplies that I would need this year." She waited silently while he thought it over. He wouldn't have to pay for anything since she already have the money and he would be staying with her since the new Headmaster was the school was a Death Eater and there would be several more working as teachers there. She would still have to do her wifely duties and would have to produce a child. She would most likely be with child by the time school would end. She could be stress from the work and testing that would happen. Also if she was with cub before term started then she would have it during the school term well before testing was to start. They would have to have someone to stay with the cub while she was in class. If he said yes, then he could make it where the only way that she could attend or even stay as a student was if she didn't give him any problems and do as she was told. "You will be allowed to attend school with restrictions. You will obey my orders or this deal is off. Do you understand?" He asked. "Yes, sir I understand." She replied.  
"Firstly, you will place your health and the health of our unborn cub first since you will most likely be with cub after our first mating. You will do as you are told and will you not cause any problems while you are attending school. We will have a room together at the school and when you are not in class then that is will you will be. Only time I am not with you is in class but a member of my pack will be with you at all time. Do we have an agreement on my rules for you to return to Hogwarts?" He asked. She listen to everything that he said and couldn't really fine anything wrong with it except she couldn't be in the library like she normally did at school. Nor did she like the fact that she would be a mother sooner than she wanted, but it was in the law that they had to have children within a year's time. "Yes, I would put our child's heath and well bring first. I have one question though. Would I be allowed to use the school's library for anything that would help with my homework or do I have to check the books out before coming to our room?" She asked. He thought it over and replied, "I will go with you to the library and we will check out the book(s) out before return to our rooms." "I can live with that. I give my agreement to your rules, sir." She answered.

Meanwhile back at the Burrows, Hermione's letter arrived. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to read it and she grasped at what she read. "What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I don't know how to tell you this but Hermione is set to married Greyback at noon and if we are to attend then we need to be there by 10 am for her noon wedding. She would understand if none of us wish to attend." She said. Greyback was one of the Death Eater's there at the school when Dumbledore died. He was the one that injured Bill and bit Remus when he was a child. She was marrying a man that could most likely old enough to be either her father or grandfather. Harry knew that Hermione has never turned her back on him and he wasn't about to do it to her. "Even if none of you are going to attend her wedding, but she has always been there for me. I will be attending her wedding." Harry said. Ron looked at Harry like he had grown another head or something. "She is marrying a werewolf and a Death Eater one at that. He was the one that injured Bill. I will not be attending her wedding. And as far as I am concern she is no longer my friend. When you leave to go to her wedding then you can take the bitch her belongings because she is not welcome here." Ron said. He looked at Mrs. Weasley to see what was going to do or said. "I agree with Ron on this one. You can collect her belongings and if you go to her wedding than you can collect yours at the same time. She is no longer welcome in my home nor will you if you go to her wedding. She is now a death eater's whore and a werewolf's bitch." Mrs. Weasley said. "I am sorry to hear you say that Mrs. Weasley. I will be collecting both of our belongings and I will be leaving then." He said and walked away to collect their belongings. He reduced the bags down to fit into his pockets and returned to their kitchen. "I have collected our thing. I will be leaving and I do not want to see any of you at the Order's Headquarter since I own it and you are not welcome there. She needs us more now than ever and this is how you going to treat us then I don't want anything to do with you." He said and walked out the door and left the Burrows forever. Maybe I should just switch side of this war since these on the side of the light are just as racist as those on the dark if not more. He thought as he called the knight bus to take him to the Ministry. He arrived at the Ministry with 10 minutes to spare. He entered the office where Hermione and Remus were at. Hermione looked up and saw only Harry and he didn't look happy. "Harry, where are the Weasley or anyone else. Tonks is due to arrive any minute now." Hermione said. "Hermione, the Weasleys are not coming nor are we not allowed to visit them. I have all of your belongings that were there." Harry said. "What, Why aren't we allow there?" She asked. "Hermione, Remus what I am about to said will shock you and most likely piss you both off. Please do not interrupt me as I tell you this. "Ron and Mrs. Weasley said and I quote she is now a Death Eater's whore and a werewolf's bitch. She is no longer my friend and she is not welcome here. If you side with her then we are no longer friends and you are not welcome here either." Harry said. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Remus looked ready to kill. Remus didn't think that Molly had anything to say about werewolves and he didn't smell Harry lying. So they had to have said that. Greyback was taking all of this in. It looked like his bride was going to be friendless with the exception of Harry Potter and Remus Lupin. Harry looked at Remus and added "if this is how members of the light act then I want nothing to do with them or this war. Why should I save people who will turn their back on someone because they don't like something that they may or may not have to do or done? Hermione didn't ask to be married at 17 going on 18 nor did she asked to me marry to someone that much older than her.

Hermione was married to Fenrir at noon with only Remus, Tonks, Harry and Kingsley as her witnesses. She was heartbroken about what Ron and Mrs. Weasley had said. Ginny wasn't at the Burrows at the time that her owl got there nor were the twins also they don't know where Bill or Charlie stand on the issue. Bill could must likely on their side since he is part werewolf. She had to agree with Harry why try to save people who will turn their back on you. Remus wasn't happy either and was going to try and stay out of the war now also. Harry and Remus agreed that something needed to be done with the two faced Weasleys members. Remus asked Fenrir if Tonks and him could stay with Hermione and him and become members of his pack. Harry also asked the same thing. I think I may just side with the Dark Lord and said the Hell with of the sheep of the Wizarding World and the so called light. Fuck them all. Fenrir sent one of his pack members to the Dark Lord telling him about the turning of Harry Potter from the Light and that he could be changing sides in this war. He also said that Harry had a message for him. Move your trinkets because Dumbledore may have the order looking for them because Ron knows about them and he would most likely tell his mother about them now. Also, that I know the full prophecy and is willing to give it to him.

The Dark Lord looked at the memories of the messenger and let out loud laugh. This war can be considered over since Harry Potter wants to be on my side. This is a very good day and who would have thought that marrying the brains of the Golden trio to the Alpha of his Wolf Pack would bring him the way to end the war so fast.

Hermione knew that tonight she was going to lose her virginity to her husband and most likely get pregnant at the same time. She was worried about being a mother and wife but there was nothing that she could do about it. She can't believe that Ron and Molly can be so racist and consider them members of the Light. Fuck them both and hopeful her husband can do something about them. She agrees with Harry the light can go fuck themselves all she cares. If the dark lord will have them then they will join his side. If not then they will stay on the sidelines and watch the war from there. They have a meeting with the Dark Lord and his inner circle later on tonight. Remus was upset about what Ron had said and was angry about how Molly had acted. He was going to talk it over with Tonks and Kingsley about what they feel like doing. He knows that Hermione will have to side with the Greyback's wolf pack and he was on the Dark Lord's side. He feels that Harry will be on Hermione's side no matter what because she was always on Harry's side. He didn't want to lose his god cub for nothing. He feels that he will have to side with Harry and Hermione.

The Daily Prophet Headlines:  
Boy-Who-Lived Best Friend Marries Alpha Werewolf Fenrir Greyback Today  
Boy-Who-Lived at Wedding and gives his blessing for their Wedding  
Boy-Who-Lived announced that he has decided to have a Blood Feud with Weasley Family if Head of Weasley doesn't get in contact with him.  
Rumor has it that Ronald and Molly Weasley are the reason for this. It looks like the Marriage Law that put Hermione Granger-Greyback is the reason for the feud. It is rumor to say that she should have given up her magic and go live in the muggle world instead of Marrying that Death Eater and Werewolf and being his whore and bitch.  
Rumor also had it that The Boy Who Lived was told that if he attended the wedding and was still friends with the Former Miss Granger than he was no longer welcome to stay with them and no longer consider them friends.  
Harry Potter announced that he will be siding with Lord Voldemort on ways to change the Wizarding World and has said that he will not be fighting in a war that he doesn't believe in because it was going on before he was born and that no one has given him why.

Arthur Weasley arrived home after being fired from the Ministry thanks to his wife and youngest son. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George have announced in the Daily Prophet that they are on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Greyback's side and that they want nothing to do with their mother and brother. Their announcement had saved everyone their jobs or business. Arthur had decided to declared that Ronald is no longer a Weasley and he will be forth set Ronald No Name with only the clothes that he is wearing nor is he allowed to take his wand also that Molly Weasley is no longer his wife and she is casted from the Weasley Family as a member with only items that she received as gifts or what she brought into the marriage. Charlie Weasley announced that Molly formerly Weasley will be known as Molly No Name and that the Prewitt Family name is no longer hers to claim since he is the Head of the Family and both Molly and Ronald are casted out of the family. She is to return any Prewitt Family items that she has in her procession. Bill Weasley announced that both Molly and Ronald no longer have a vault with the Goblin Bank since the money in the vault came from the Weasley and Prewitt families.

Molly and Ronald were seen going to into the Ministry of Magic to be given a new name and now they are lower than muggle born witches and wizards since they no longer have a family name. They are bound to the new laws as well. In this case they will both have to be married off but no one wants them. Harry had fun with this one since the paired Molly with Peter Pettigrew and they de-aged Ronald to a toddler and made him Peter and Molly son. He would have no memory of ever being Ronald Weasley and he will have to grow up all over again. Maybe this time Molly will teach him right from wrong but then again maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger grew up together in a town known as New Haven. It was on a private island known as New Atlantis where their parents have both been living since 1981. Their other friends are Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Fenrir Greyback. Before anyone asks about the last three let me tell you why. It seems that Sirius Black has a soul mate that wasn't born until 1981 and they felt that a 21 year age gap was too much. He was given a de aging potion to de age him 20 years. He became his own son with a new birth year of 1979 the same as Hermione. Remus was de age by 10 to 15 years since Tonks was his soul mate or mate if you will since he is a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback was de age quite a bit since his soul mate or mate is Hermione Granger. He had become his own grandson. To the outside world no one knows what is going on in this city until the oldest member of the school age children will leave to go to Hogwarts. Remus and Tonks were the first to leave the shores of New Atlantis to travel to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. The residents like their privacy since this was a way for them to get away from the War that was or is going on in England. They have members of the Light and Dark side living here. They are trying to see if they could try and see if by living the way that they are would make an impact on how their child would be as students at Hogwarts. They are considered both citizens of England and New Atlantis by everyone in the Magical World. They live with both muggle conveniences and magical ones as well. They do not have to restrict their use of magic with muggles nearby since they are all considered Card Carrying Muggles or C-Mug for short.  
The year is 1991 and many of the children of New Atlantis is about to start Hogwarts for the upcoming school term. Sirius brother Regulas is doing his job of being Sirius guardian since James Potter is his godfather. Sirius memories right along with Remus, Fenrir and anyone else that had been de age were taken away and new ones were given. Fenrir is very protective of Hermione since she is his mate and only Sirius and Harry are allowed near her. Remus is also considered her adopted brother-in-law of sorts since Fenrir had been the one that changed him. They made Fenrir and Remus adopted brothers if you will.

The families that live in New Haven, New Atlantis are Longbottom, Black, Tonks, Lupin, Greyback, Potter, Dursley, Granger, Lovegood, Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Riddle, Snape, Evans, and a few others that are considered Muggles or Squibs. Every one of the children that live here is magical and will be attending Hogwarts School. They would go to school starting at age 3 for preschool and/or Pre-K and then start Muggle schooling for K-5 with magical education starting a little in each of the classes with 3-5 having more magical studies and less muggle studies. One of the classes that the students would most likely be finish with before attending Hogwarts is History of Magic and Astrometry. These students' work ethics are better than the regular Hogwarts students since they are trained to do their school work first and then do other things. This will help them keep up with their non-magical studies included.  
There will be several parents that will be going to Hogwarts to help with the incoming students from New Haven and teach them their non-magical studies which will be listed as independent studies. They will most likely not be in certain classes with the normal Hogwarts students since they will be ahead of them at the start of term.  
Petunia Dursley couldn't believe that her son is going to be going to the school that she wished to go to as a child when Lily was accepted. She had no idea that the Evan family was a bunch of squibs. Vernon wasn't happy about it but then the Dursley family is the same.  
This is a list of New Haven Students and their Houses at Hogwarts which needs about 13 or 14 students to make up a third of the student body. Look up which Families that you want in New Haven and which houses that you are going to put them in.  
Neville Longbottom Gryffindor  
Draco Malfoy Slythrin  
Dudley Dursley Slythrin  
Sirius Black Gryffindor  
Hermione Granger Gryffindor  
Fenrir Greyback Slythrin  
Harry Potter Gryffindor  
Rose Evans Ravenclaw  
Tom Riddle II Slythrin  
Vincent Lestrange Ravenclaw  
Isabella Lestrange Ravenclaw  
Lillian Snape Slythrin  
Luna Lovegood Ravenclaw

Albus Dumbledore wasn't a happy camper with this year's group of First Year Students and it is because of the fact that the bulk of the New Haven students were due to attend. He knew that many of the Students were from both Light and Dark Families and he is wondering how the group will interact with students from the Main Land as they call it. He was wondering if he could get some members of the Weasley family to because friends with the Potter and Longbottom families. So far the only students that he had from New Haven was Remus Lupin who was the supposed son of Remus Lupin and friend to James Potter and N. Tonks who doesn't like her first name and related to the late Sirius Black. He had looked at the list and saw that Sirius Black also had a supposed son with the same name and He was raised by his brother Regulas Black and James and Lily Potter. He doesn't know that both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black along with Fenrir Greyback were all de aged because of their mates were born between the years of 1970 and 1980. He doesn't know that much about the Town of New Haven or anything. All he knows is that Mr. Lupin and Miss Tonks are the top two students of their years. He saw that they took more classes than their peers and they had tutors that came to the school for their independent studies that they both did. They were also tops in the independent studies to the other students that these classes were from. He didn't like how this was going to compare to the with the other students that are coming in this term since about a third of them are coming from New Haven that is about 13 or 14 students and he doesn't even know what their families are like since they don't really come to the main Land of England since they left.

September 1 and the first day of term for Hogwarts and the students will be taking the Hogwarts Express and there were members of the New Haven School of Muggle Studies that will be teaching members of the New Haven students during their independent studies or study halls for their classes that Hogwarts doesn't offer for them. He didn't like it but the Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governors agreed to this and there wasn't anything that he could do about it. He was just hoping that all of the top students weren't members of this group because if that is the case then they may just change how students learn and when they learn it. He was already told that these students wouldn't be taking 5 years of a few of the classes that they offer since they already have 2 to 3 years of study already for them. He is not happy about them having somewhere that they can all meet and talk about their day. He doesn't like the idea that they will be up and ready for their classes which are schedule to start at seven or eight o'clock in the morning and ending at six or seven o'clock in the evening. They are taking their New Haven classes during those two or four hours each day. He doesn't even know how many classes that these students will be taking but it sounds like they are very discipline and putted their schooling first and foremost. He was unhappy that the so called war that had been going on for the past few decades had all but slowed during the last decade or so. It seems that Voldemort had all but disappeared around the time the New Haven Community had started. He even lost a few of the up and coming Aurors and who could have been members of the Order of the Phoenix but they had all left England it seems. He didn't know until the list for this year's students that they had children that would be attending Hogwarts. He even saw that a few of the members were from families that were dark, light and grey. He didn't understand how this community of students was going to react to their other classmates. He saw that Remus and Tonks didn't really get along with their year mates but the ones that were two or more years ahead of them. They had been friends with Bill and Charlie Weasley and it was rumored that both of the Weasley brothers were going to be two of the newer member of the New Haven Community or the new town that was being built there for some of the new families. He doesn't know that there will only be two other members of the Weasley family that will be invited and that will be the twins Fred and George. He wasn't happy about who was been sent to teach these students the 4 classes that Hogwarts doesn't offer. Only two of the four teachers will stay at the school 24/7 while the students are at the school. One Male teacher and One Female teacher is staying at the school for the school term to help keep an eye on their students and help them with any questions that they may have for their New Haven classwork. They will be the ones that also teacher special classes during the school day for the other Hogwarts students that aren't from New Haven.

Ronald Weasley was told by his mother to befriend the heirs to the Potter and Longbottom family. He was to do whatever it takes but he doesn't know that all of the New Haven students with their 2 of the 4 teachers traveling with them. He doesn't know that they figure that Dumbledore would have one of his spies trying to befriend members of the two biggest so called light families to help with his so called war with the dark. He doesn't know that he is about to lose any respect that he would have had with these students because of his spy's son attitude.  
Ronald Weasley found the two students that his mother requested him to befriend with others from New Haven with a Professor Black and Professor Evans. He started to complain about why the two biggest light families would leave during the war to hide in some hidden community with several members of the Death Eaters and their families. He didn't see the two Professors traveling with these students while he was doing this. He was going to be in so much trouble when they get to school and the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress are told about his behavior. He father would be told at the Ministry about how he son had acted. His father could be about to lose he job and he wouldn't be able to afford to send his children to Hogwarts without help. His mother was very upset that Dumbledore and her plans were failing. They don't know that Harry was already in a betrothal agreement with his lifemate and that there was nothing that he could do. It was the same with all of the families that live in New Haven or the new town of Havenville.  
Dumbledore was having a bad day when he found out what Ronald Weasley had done when he meet the Heirs to the Potter and Longbottom families and got on the bad side of the two professors riding with the students from New Haven. He found out that the Weasley twins were in the dining car where all of the New Haven students were sitting at when he arrived since no one else was using the car since no one really used the car on the ride to Hogwarts. He was trying to get the twins to tell him what they know about the different students. He only knew one of the 4 professors that were sent by New Haven Muggle School. He didn't know anything about the other 3 other than that one is a witch and the other two are borderline squibs since they weren't that powerful and didn't go to Hogwarts. The three Professors were taught by members of the Torchwood Institute which Dumbledore didn't really know anything about since it is a so called Muggle Institute that the British Government controls. Also that each of their parent or parents worked there. It is a top secret agency and that nothing that he can do to get someone in there. He had tried several times and only that the Minister of Magic had someone in there. The only thing that he does know is that one of Torchwood member is believed to be from the future and a different planet and that said person cannot stay dead.


End file.
